


The Third Blue Eye

by plotdog



Series: ds9 drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>genderqueer identity exploration<br/>↑typing this lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Blue Eye

米拉呼唤他的时候，盖瑞克还在看书。“伊林！我要去花园里，你上来照看一下炉子。”她的声音从楼上传了过来。

“好的，米拉！”他把书签夹进书里，从椅子上跳了下来，“蹬蹬蹬”地揪着扶手跑上了楼梯。米拉正站在地下室的门口，臂弯里挎着篮子，见到他，又把篮子放回了桌上。 

“看看你，伊林，是不是又趴在脏桌子上看书了？”她掏出一块毛巾，使劲地摩搓他的前胸，捉住他的肩膀左右打量了半天。灰尘从掸动的毛巾上弥漫开来，懒懒散散地漂浮在午后浓黄的阳光里。“这样还差不多——去厨房呆着，要是炉子响了就把它关掉，之后不要动，等我回来盛汤。”说完她拍了拍盖瑞克的脸，“不要到处乱翻——小心我叫你爸爸揍你屁股！”

“放心，我才不乱翻。”盖瑞克早就听惯了这样毫无实施意图的威胁，把手藏到腰后，仰起脸，真诚地望着米拉。托兰是个斯文的老实人，对待盖瑞克如同贵客一般，不知为何总带着几分小心翼翼，绝不会做出揍屁股这种事的。再说，这个家里的所有人都喜欢他。除了谭伯伯。盖瑞克不指望他也喜欢自己，毕竟，谭不喜欢任何人。

他坐在厨房的椅子上，目送窗外米拉远去的背影，她穿了一件绿色的长裙，衬托外面难得的晴天，厚重的裙摆微风里微动。直到她的身影消失在园林中，盖瑞克才把目光收回了室内，东张西望起来。

嗅一口厨房里充溢的气味，米拉似乎煮了什么消暑的汤，桌子上摆了一盘刚出炉的炸鱼。这意味着谭今天不会回来，如果他回来，另外的两口锅里肯定也会炖着菜。盖瑞克不明白为什么家里明明装了复制机，米拉还要费劲心思地在厨房里做饭。

他望着锅筒上逐渐积攒的水蒸气，听着里面咕噜噜的冒泡声。他听到了夏季昆虫的鸣叫，微风吹过兰花叶子的簌簌响动。橙黄色的阳光从窗口投射进来，在流理台上变成深深的紫红色。这颜色勾起他回想到刚才在地下室里读的书，《深红阴影里的沉思》，实际上，几年前就已经读过了，但旧书重读总不是什么坏事。那本书堆积在落灰的地下书库里，一本本精装封皮下是全然未被触碰过的笔挺纸张，叫他怀疑谭家的先人只是把它们采购回来装点门面。倒是叫他，一个下人的儿子，占了好处，饱览了他们错过的宝藏。 **下人的儿子** ，他想着，不会永远是下人。托兰告诉他，谭向他透露过，再过几年就会把盖瑞克送去外省的学校——和同龄人比起来，他聪明，或者说，狡猾，恰好是谭中意的——只要他没有什么出格的表现。

他的注意力被桌上一个不提移动的小黑点捉走了，抬头一看，透明的窗子外面上栖着一只蓝色的瓢虫，咯吱咯吱地挠着玻璃，从窗沿飞快地朝顶上爬。盖瑞克趴在桌子边，坐着晃腿，左边脸枕在袖子上，盯着那只瓢虫左弯右拐的爬动轨迹。当它爬过第三个窗格的时候，盖瑞克终于坐不住了。他走过去，打开窗子，挥着手赶走了那只讨人嫌的小东西。

接着他在宅子里转悠了起来，手里攥着两块炸鱼。

以往到了假期，回宅子里住的时候，他都尽量老实地呆在地下室里，他有点害怕会和几年前一样，碰到谭和其他不认识的叔叔说话。他们看到他，会紧张地叮嘱他闭紧嘴巴。谭会尤为生气。不过这也是盖瑞克能想象到的，他们是位高权重的大人物，秘密谈话肯定事关卡达西的大局，被人撞见了总是不好的。他应该感激自己还是个儿童，换做一名成年人，早就被黑曜石带走盘查了。

盖瑞克往嘴里送着炸鱼，抿住嘴嚼，小心地不让碎屑掉出来，朝花廊走去。米拉是个勤快的管家婆，亲手维持着屋子的日常清扫，叫这栋上世纪留下来的老宅呈现出明净整齐的样貌，窗明几净，每天都新鲜的花须从挂在墙壁上的篮子里垂下来。花廊尽头的圆窗外有一条遥远的河，是卡达西主城的护城河。

他沿着走廊晃悠悠地漫步，想看看外面，余光却不经意地扫见了米拉的房门，虚掩着一条缝。他顺手推开房门走了进去。他知道米拉发现了会不高兴。可是他已经走进来了。四岁之前他也住在这里，米拉会搂着他睡觉。到了雨季，天气变得寒凉，即使有温度调节器，冰冷的水蒸气也会一个劲地往每一片鳞片里钻；米拉会蹑手蹑脚地搬着一只火盆溜进门，里面有几块烧热的石头，立马拯救了缩在被窝里打哆嗦的盖瑞克。之后她会搂着他，挠着他的后背，讲一些神仙鬼怪或者英雄烈士的故事。事情曾经那么简单，直到四岁生日的到来，他到达了卡达西人把儿童送去受训的年龄。

他再也不是无知的儿童了，所有看向他的目光都变得严肃，就连米拉也是，曾经的宠爱变成了克制的关爱。他们不再把他看做脆弱的受保护物，却也不把他当作值得平等对话的成年人。 或许这就是出门求学的好处：不用忍受这些成年人漠视，他可以靠自己的手段获得尊重。但他也会想念无知无识的幼时，想念那个把他捧在怀里的米拉。他抚摸墙壁，上面还有用记号笔画下的身高刻度，停在了他肩膀高度的位置——现在只有一年一度的童子军体检为他记录他身高的增长。

米拉的房间很小，甚至比他的房间还小，可能是因为东西太多了，看起来比实际情况拥挤。衣柜是墙体的一部分，另一面墙上还有一面小窗子。床铺收拾得很干净，桌上却堆满了杂物，杂物堆放在小箱子里，有的盖子都没盖上。

盖瑞克放下手中的鱼，随手掀开箱盖。里面摆放得乱七八糟，分类倒是很整齐，书箱是书箱，缝纫箱里放满了碎布，碎布堆边上还有一只缝合器。盖瑞克把它拿出来，试了试，却不知道怎么打开，于是又把它丢了回去。床头有一面圆形的梳妆镜，里面倒映了一轮红红的落日。盖瑞克走近瞧了瞧，随即被自己的倒影吸引了注意力。他不是常常有机会观察自己的模样。

他的头顶和镜子顶端平齐，黑色的头发牢牢地向后梳，服帖地趴在头皮上。他摸了摸自己的额头的侧面，上面还有刚才趴着时候压出的衣服纹理，好似老年人的皱纹。和所有八岁的卡达西儿童一样，他额头上的山脊还很圆润，不像成年男人一样锋利；脖脊也比他们窄，这让他的脖子显得细溜溜的，似乎很容易就能被山猫衔在嘴里。

他望着自己铅灰色的制服，只比皮肤颜色深一点，只解开了一颗靠近脖子的扣子。制服不是很舒适，肩膀不够宽，袖子不够长，可是下摆又太阔。在这个年纪的卡达西儿童里，他算是结实的，两腮堆着软乎乎的肉，这叫他看起来毫无威严——他要为这件事埋怨米拉。比起某些小小年纪就轮廓犀利的同级生，他只能演出抛掷暗箭的角色。不过这也属于谭的教诲：保持谨慎，低调行事，不要和那些嚣张的蠢货比拼。谭不知道的是，盖瑞克对那些嚣张的人物保持着复杂的感情。他永远不会是那些人之一，可永远会忍不住窥视他们的一举一动。

盖瑞克低头望了望梳妆台，上面也堆了几个小箱子。最上面一个箱子没有关严，里面露出了一枝笔一样的东西。盖瑞克随手把它抽了出来，打开笔帽，却发现笔头是蓝色的。这是什么东西？

笔头太圆太钝了，不像是用来写字的，反而像做记号的笔。他掀开盖子，往里面瞧了瞧，全是透明的小瓶子。这时候他才明白过来，这是米拉的化妆箱，手上拿的笔是用来涂额勺的额彩。他把笔举到面前，盯着看上面亮闪闪的蓝色。转了转笔身，一截细细长长的蓝色膏体被旋了出来，一副碰一下就会断的样子。他赶紧把它旋回去一点。

 他想起米拉平时的样子。她很少往额头和脖子上涂抹这些东西，但是每次她涂了，他都能注意到。那些学校里教数学和工程的女老师总会涂额彩，那些在街上走来走去的女人，那些在大屏幕上宣讲的法官和领袖，她们的额头和脖子上也有蓝色，从深蓝到亮蓝，不同的色调，同样浓重地涂抹在鳞片上面。他想起她们凝重的神奇，轻蔑的扫视，她们优雅的步伐和细长的脖颈。

盖瑞克望着镜子里的自己，他摸了摸自己的脸颊，没有棱角的圆润；细长的脖颈，和她们一样脆弱和柔软；向上伸去是鼻梁和更靠上的额勺。他与镜子里的自己对视，看着他同样惶惑的眼神，一边用一根指头扣起了勺心。

起初的力度和挠痒没什么区别，但随即他加大了力度，用上了指甲，才感觉到了疼和痒。被抓挠皮肤下面的毛细血管显出了颜色，动脉血透过额前薄薄的皮肤，显现出了浅蓝色，仿佛施加了色号最浅的额彩。

他看着镜子里的自己把那根额彩笔举了起来，对着勺心点了下去，在坑里上下抹着，仿佛那是一只蜡笔，而他的皮肤是被铺色的画布。一种莫名的恐惧和激动同时在胸腔里回荡起来，他移开笔，望着镜子里额头鲜蓝的男孩。那个男孩的眼睛也很蓝，他的脸上有三枚蓝色的圆，如同三只瞪圆了的眼睛。

在灰色制服和灰色皮肤的衬托下，那片彩色异常突兀。就像钉在窗玻璃上的虫子一样突兀。他看呆了，似乎在偷窥着另外一个自己，那个自己也在偷窥着自己，惊异于他的平庸和贫瘠。他张开嘴，还没有说出话来，就听到了一声哨响——

——那是炉子从远处传来的的鸣叫声，宛如当头棒喝，把他从短暂的混沌的欣喜的发现中惊醒。他飞快地合上笔盖，扔回了箱子里，捡起放在桌子上的炸鱼揣进口袋，冲进厨房关掉了炉子。然后他一头扎进地下室，用潮湿抹布在皮肤上使劲擦拭。蓝色的蜡褪去了，皮肤上却留下了洗不掉的蓝色压痕。他与盥洗室镜子里那个恐慌的人对视，告诉他冷静下来，然后用冷水一遍遍冲洗那块皮肤，直到它冷却回原先的颜色。或许米拉根本不会注意到这些细枝末节。

晚饭桌上，米拉问盖瑞克怎么不像平时一样多话了，托兰却称赞他这是长大之后变沉稳了。他一声不吭地喝完汤，悄声致以晚安，早早地躲进了地下室。他捡起饭前丢下的那本书，端着书却不知道里面讲了什么。第二天他才想起来，炸鱼可能在桌子上留下了油污，笔上也可能蹭上了油污。忧心忡忡地度过了一个假期，米拉却一个字也没提过。

假期结束的下午，他坐车回学校。他把手揣进口袋里，摸到一件油腻腻的东西。拎出来发现是那条还没吃的炸鱼，炸酥了的眼珠圆鼓鼓地突了出来，硬邦邦的还臭了。车子经过护城河的时候，他推开窗子，使劲地把鱼干扔了出去。

鱼无声地掉进了河里。

 

 END

* * *


End file.
